Home Coming
'Home Coming '''is the seventh episode of the twentieth season. Plot Donald and Douglas have now worked on Sodor for many years. They had arrived from Scotland to avoid being scrapped as many of their brothers and sisters did. And though they liked living on Sodor, they did miss their old home. One day, Donald puffed into Arlesburgh with a passenger train. Rex was waiting on the Small Railway platform and couldn't help but notice that Donald looked distracted. "Hullo!" called Rex. "Earth to Donald." "Huh. Och aye, Rex. How are you?" "Actually, I'd like to know more how you are. You seem . . . distracted." "Well, lately I've been thinkin' aboot my old home, Scotland. Its just - I like it here, but I do miss it. I think Douggie feels the same." "I see," replied Rex. "Maybe you should talk to the Fat Controller about it." "I dunno. Work is more important." "Well, you think about it," replied Rex. His Guard blew the whistle and waved his green flag and the little engine set off. Later, Douglas was shunting trucks at Tidmouth with Norman. "Aye! I remember in the old days, Donny and I would shunt trucks for oorsels and then take long goods runs to England and other places," sighed Douglas. "You've been talking a lot about your old days in Scotland," commented Norman. "I guess I have." Later, Norman met Duck and Oliver. "Donald and Douglas have been talking a lot about their old days," began Duck. "I'm thinking that they miss their home and want to visit," added Norman. "We should speak to the Fat Controller about it. I'm sure he'll understand," said Oliver. "Though, what about the work on the Little Western?" asked Norman. "Eh, its not too bad. We can handle it on our own, if the Fat Controller doesn't send us another engine to help us," replied Duck. That night, the Fat Controller came to visit the Caledonian Twins. "Hullo, Donald and Douglas." "Hey, Sir. What brings you here?" "Well, according to Duck, Oliver and Norman, you two have been talking a lot about your old home, haven't you?" "'Ey, yes, Sir, but its no big deal," replied Douglas. "Well, I do think its a big deal. So that's why I've arranged for you two to visit your old home for a week." "Really! Thanks, Sir." "And don't worry. Your work will be looked after." "That's good to hear!" The twins were excited. They departed the next day. Crowds of people and engines gathered at the stations to see them go on their way. "This is so exciting, Douggie." "I know and best of all, we get to know our only remaining sister of our class." They were very excited. It was a long trip, but finally they made it to Scotland and they headed towards the preserved Strathspey Railway. When they arrived they went to the shed and there in the shed was their sister the sole survivor, number 828. "Hullo, guys! Its been a long time," she greeted them. They were all glad to be together again. She told them about how she had been saved from scrap. The twins had a wonderful time at the Strathspey Railway. Many people came to see all three Caledonian Railway 812s together. It seemed like it was just yesterday when they had to leave. "Good luck on your return journey. I hope I can visit Sodor one day. It sounds wonderful." "Maybe you can," replied Douglas. "But until then, we'll miss you." "Good bye!" Then they set off towards Sodor. They were on their way back to Sodor when they were halted. A diesel had come off the tracks whilst taking a goods train to Sodor. "Sorry," said the workmen. "You'll have to wait until the track is clear." "What if we took the goods train?" asked Donald's Driver. "We are headed there anyways," added Douglas's Driver. "Fantastic!" So Donald and Douglas coupled on and off they went. "Ah! It'll be nice to have a nice journey," sighed Douglas. However, the trucks were up to no good. "Hold back! Hold back!" they giggled. "Come on!" The Twins were beginning to have difficulties with them. Finally, they stopped to rest at Barrow-in-Furness and to take on coal and water. As he approached the siding where the water column and coal chute layed, Donald found it hard to brake. "That's odd," said his Driver. Donald and Douglas had had some maintenance work done in the Works at the Strathspey Railway when they had visited. "The wee Works up at Glasgow must have left his brakes stiff," added Donald's Fireman. They quickly told Douglas' crews and phoned ahead to the Steamworks. "All right. They'll be ready to assist Donald when you arrive," the Barrow Stationmaster told them. The trucks couldn't help but overhear this. "Good. We'll stay calm until we reach Crovan's Gate and then give them a bump," said the front truck. "Yeah! They'll have a splendid home coming crash!" laughed another. They soon began giggling about it until Donald and Douglas came back. They soon set off slowly and the trucks followed quietly behind. Just as the twins reached Crovan's Gate, came the truck's plan. They bumped Donald and Douglas fiercely. The sudden jolt made Donald's crew fall right off the footplate! Luckily, Douglas's crew managed to stay on, but now the Twins were heading down the Main Line at full speed! "Ah!" they screamed. "I wanted to come home!" cried Donald. "But not in this way!" Since Donald's brakes were still on, the train kept on going. Douglas applied his brakes but it was no use against the surging trucks. Crowds of people watched them go by! "They must be really looking forward to going home," thought Jeff at Killdane. Douglas's Driver contacted Maron. "Runaway coming! Clear the lines!" Points were changed and signals were set. All the stations left a clear 'through' zone for the Twins. "How are you going to stop?" asked the Fat Controller, who was at Tidmouth. "I'm going to go over to Donald and see if I can fix him," explained Douglas' Driver. "All right, just be careful while crossing." "I will." Douglas's Driver bravely made his way across Douglas and with a giant leap made it onto Donald's tender! He reduced steam and began fixing the brakes with his toolbelt. All the engines at Tidmouth had gathered away from Platforms 1 and 2. Finally, Douglas's Driver managed to fix the brakes. "Brake now!" he called to Douglas's Fireman. They did and they soon came to a complete standstill at Tidmouth. "Hurray!" cheered Donald and Douglas. "I'm glad you're all safe," said the Fat Controller. "And . . . welcome home. Getting back into routine, huh?" The Twins had to agree. Characters *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *No. 828 *Rex *Norman *The Peel Godred Electric Engines (Jeff only) *Sir Topham Hatt Locations *Arlesburgh *Tidmouth *Glasgow, Scotland *Crovan's Gate *Killdane *Marion Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes